Ipod Challenge Lindsay and Adam
by CSIobsessed444
Summary: read inside to find out!


iPod challenge, OneShot

Directions

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or any of the songs, nor do I own the lyrics to any of them.

I WANT YOU TO WANT ME – Cheap Trick

Adam watched Lindsay, think about her and what it would be like if she was his girlfriend. He blushed at the thought and tried to focus on his work, but he just couldn't. It broke his heart that Danny and Lindsay were together, and he wanted her so badly for himself. Not even that, but he wanted her to want him. He wanted someone to want him, need him, love him, beg him. Why couldn't it be the one girl he loved, wanted, needed?

FINGERPRINTS – Katy Perry

Lindsay and Adam were very similar people in many ways: they liked to use actions over words, they were both a bit nerdy and a little shy. But they was one quality about Adam that Lindsay looked deeper into than anyone else: his individuality. Everyone knew Adam was different and quirky, but it wasn't just Adam. It was his way of making his mark, his way of being remembered. He didn't want to be forgotten when he died, but he also didn't want other people to control him and choose his path. He was the star of his own life, even if Lindsay was the only one who knew why.

HATE THAT I LOVE YOU – Rihanna featuring Ne-Yo

After the paper airplanes incident, Lindsay had been annoyed with Adam, not because of the paper airplanes, but because it made her fall in love with him just a little more. The dancing in the lab and the Second Life thing had done the same thing with her, and they made her so mad with herself. She allowed herself to fall more and more in love with this guy who she would never have because he was so happy with his girlfriend. But as much as she loved him, she hated him for the same reason: he always surprised her.

GIRLFRIEND – Avril Lavigne

"Adam I have to talk to you." Lindsay told him in the break room.

"Sure. What's up?" Adam asked, confused.

Lindsay took a deep breath before continuing. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she knew if she didn't do it now she never would. "Last night, after talking to Alyson," she started, referring to his girlfriend, "I just don't think she's right for you."

Adam looked confused, but Lindsay continued. "I mean, she seems sweet and all, but she doesn't get the whole Star Trek obsession, which is a big part of you, and she hates Guitar Hero, which you love, and…." She drifted off because she realized how stupid she sounded.

JAI HO! (You Are My Destiny) – A. R. Rahman & the Pussycat Dolls

When Lindsay and Adam first met, she thought her feelings were just a little crush. But after getting to know the quirky lab tech better, she discovered that her feelings went deeper: they were destined to be together. It sounded corny at first, but she knew that it wasn't like the movies: they were truly created for each other, meant to be together. She was his forever, and she would do whatever it took to make him hers.

MISERY BUSINESS – Paramore

Lindsay smirked to herself as she watched Adam's girlfriend storm off into the elevator, knowing she'll never see here again. She didn't mean to steal Adam, but she got what she wanted in the end. She refused to play by the rules and be a good girl and wait till they naturally broke up. She wanted Adam so bad that "accidentally" falling on top of him at that crime scene was too much to resist. She wasn't mean, but in the end, it all worked out, because she had Adam.

NINE IN THE AFTERNOON – Panic! At The Disco

As Lindsay and Adam walked through Central Park on a chilly Saturday afternoon, they walked past the spot where they had had a picnic for their first date. They were back to the place where their whole existence as a couple and not as individual people had started. They had come so far then, as they were nearing their first year anniversary. And they knew as they passed it that they could anything was possible because they were in love, even making it nine in the afternoon.

YESTERDAY – The Beatles

Adam scratched his head and hung his head low. He had screwed up big time with Lindsay: he forgot about their one year anniversary yesterday. Before that, everything was easy They got along perfectly and everything was going great. Now, she was moving out because he forgot about one little thing. Adam longed for it to be yesterday, when love seemed far less complicated.

UPSIDE DOWN – Jack Johnson

As their first anniversary as a husband and wife approached, Adam reflected on their life together. He had always thought that love would be impossible to find, being such a geek. But then Lindsay came along and turned his life upside down. She was his dream girl: smart, pretty, and geeky (geeky enough for Adam). Some people had told him that true love couldn't actually be found, that it was a myth. But he proved them wrong by finding Lindsay.

BETTER DAYS – The Goo Goo Dolls

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Lindsay asked Adam as they walked down Broadway in the snow, all bundled up.

Normally, Adam would have responded immediately to that question: Guitar Hero 2, Star Trek season 1-3 on DVD, a life sized star trooper. But after almost losing Lindsay, his wife, in that hostage situation, the only thing he wanted was for her to be safe.

"Linds, I don't need something wrapped in a box with paper and strings. I want a better life for us. The knowing that you'll always come home alive at the end of the day, the assurance of safety and trust. I was thinking about earlier today, and I just want better days for us." He snuggled her closer and planted a kiss on her nose. "That's what I want."


End file.
